universeafandomcom-20200214-history
Topaz
Topaz is an orange demon that kind of looks like Sonic. A little. He holds the unique distinction of being the first Scrambled character to be introduced, appearing even before Meta or Nilla. Despite this, nobody seems to be able to remember his name. Appearance Topaz is bright orange, the same color of Nilla's hair. Unlike Nilla, this isn't his "natural color," which is a bit weird seeing as how he doesn't have any hair. His navy blue jacket and white bell bottoms have been his choice of apparel ever since his creation. He also wears a solid gold belt that resembles Batman's utility belt, though it does nothing. His horns, which are incredibly sharp and hard, bear an unfortunate resemblance to Sonic's quills. Originally, he had a nose and a more earphone-like headset, but recently he has dropped the nose to look less like Sonic and wears a more streamlined headset. Personality Topaz isn't exactly what you'd call "nice," but he's not a total jerk. He puts up with a lot of verbal abuse from Meta and Nilla, but dishes out quite a bit, as well. Topaz seems to have selective stupidity; sometimes he is incredibly perceptive and cunning, while other times he makes himself look like a complete idiot. He has a quick temper and a quicker trigger finger; he once shot Meta just for being annoying. Creation and Conception Much like Nilla, Topaz is one of few Universe A'ers not to have a real-life counterpart, though he was originally supposed to be based off of a real-life friend of Meta's. His inclusion in the original Scrambled was simply on a whim, and he was originally supposed to be something of a bad-ass. You can sort of see how that worked out for him. Reception In character polls, Topaz has somewhat consistently ranked third most popular, behind Nilla and Stick. In spite of this, the average fan has trouble remembering his name, and he is often referred to as "The Orange Guy." Relation to other characters Meta While he complains a lot about Meta's idiocy, and even stopped visiting him at one point, Topaz is over at Meta's place almost as often as Nilla, so while he may not like to admit it, it's safe to say that he and Meta are good friends. Their friendship must be fairly important to Meta, considering he forgave Topaz for shooting him the chest, vandalizing his entire living room, and booby-trapping the couch. He and Meta often shoot the breeze while hanging over the wall of the freeway on-ramp, where one can see the whole city. He also was the only one to accompany Meta to the end of his search for Brawl in the future. Rosco Rosco and Topaz had a begrudging friendship not unlike Family Guy's Stewie and Brian. They were often seen bickering and getting into trouble, until Rosco vanished off the face of the earth. Nilla Topaz and Nilla get along well enough. Topaz is often included in her gaming sessions with Meta, and was even over at her house once with Zoro, for some unknown reason. Since Meta and Nilla tend to always be together, Topaz frequently hangs out with both of them. He wonders if Nilla is her real name, and expressed interest in taking her virginity. (But then again, so did everybody else. Who wouldn't?) Teeks Topaz has been spotted hanging out with Teeks quite a bit, perhapes as a way to replace Rosco. Together, they've spied on Meta to try and find out what Nilla sees in him, experienced Nilla's wrath when she lost her DS charger, and attended the Pig Bart protest. They appear to be fairly good friends. Category:Scrambled Channel Characters